


Thank the Gods for a Generous Keith

by homosexual-ET (Homosexual_et)



Series: One Shots of Keith and Lance (and some other guests) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non Binary Lance, Not Beta Read, Oh, Pre-Relationship, Some Cursing, and mutual reading?, and they aren't together so is that still fluff?, and they both love good books, forgot that there is the use of curse words, i guess? there isn't any angst, i still don't know how to tag, they are roomates, they both read the same book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosexual_et/pseuds/homosexual-ET
Summary: Lance hears Keith frustrated with the ending of his book, so they go to check it out. When they look at the book, they decide to read it. When both are done, they both wait in misery for the next book to arrive.





	Thank the Gods for a Generous Keith

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME???”

Lance jumps as they hear Keith’s screech, followed by a slam.

Finding this as a good excuse to abandon the paper before them, they walk out to see what’s happened now. All they see when they enter the living room is Keith muttering and pacing. Across the room on the floor, lay a book.

“Ahhh. You’ve finished, I suppose? What did Robinson do this time?”

Lance leaned against the wall, laughing when Keith almost falls as he flips around. They laugh even harder as Keith gives a wide-eyed look, as if he was surprised Lance came to see what was up.

The surprise doesn’t last long, as almost immediately starts ranting about the newest book.

“He betrayed me! That damned author betrayed my trust! I loved Jordel! He did what he thought was right even if it was against his order’s wishes. And he helped Loren! And didn’t give up on Xain! But then,” at this point, Keith started to pace again, throwing his hands along with his exclamations, “Then! He goes and has to save them all!  There had to have been another way! There had to have been something else!”

Keith keeps going on, but Lance decides to go grab the book, ignoring Keith’s spew. It’s a book about a wannabe thief, and her journey in a fantasy land. They turn it over to look at the cover, where a young girl faces a brute with a hammer. A typical fantasy novel then? Hmm…

Lance stood up, and turned back to Keith, who is still pacing about in his rant, “This looks good. Can I borrow it?”

It takes a moment, but when it seems Keith has registered Lance’s voice, he turns around.

He gives Lance a deadpan look, “I’ve offered for you to read it every time I’ve talked about it. Now you want to?”

They shrug. “Now you’re done with it, so now I can.”

“Whatever then, read it. I can’t get the next book for a long while though, so you’re going to sit in torture with me.”

Lance gave a wry grin.

“They do say misery loves company.”

 

A week later

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME? WHAT THE FUCK!”

Keith jumps as feels something slam against his bedroom wall.

Knowing Lance is in the next room, he asks, “Did you finish the book?”

“YOU FUCKING KNOW I DID! WHAT THE FUCK KOGANE?”

Lance’s voice raises as they move from their room to Keith’s. By the time they get there though, they have calmed down from the book rage.

“When did you say the next book is going to be here?”

Keith just leaned and looked at them. Their hair was disheveled, and their face mask was smudged. The eye mask that usually sat right on top of their head until sleep was barely hanging onto their head from an ear. In their crossed arms was The Book. The reason for the perfect Lance to be in such disarray.

Looking back at their eyes, he replied, “Not until I can buy it with my next paycheck at least, and that’s next week. So… a week, plus shipping, which is also a week, and then I have to read it, so another week. You’re looking at three weeks.”

A smug grin crawled onto his face as he watched Lance’s fall more with each added week. Keith waited for their reply, knowing the whining would come soon.

He didn’t have to wait long.

“But Keeiiithhhh!” came the expected wail, “I can’t wait that long! I have to know!”

“If I have to wait 3 weeks, you have to wait 3 weeks,” was Keith’s reply. “After all, misery loves company.”

Week One

“Keith! Do you have a kindle? It says there’s an online version from amazon!” Lance shouted as they got home. They threw down their school bag and raced to Keith’s room.

When they got there, of course, Keith was sleeping. His classes had ended a few hours earlier, and he needed to sleep before his shift that night.

Lance heaved a sigh and left the poor man alone. There was no reason to wake him. He looked too cute.

Week Two

“Keith! Did you order it!” Lance shouted as they got home, not even bothering to take off their school bag as they ran back to Keith’s room.

He was up on his bed, laptop open, and debit card in front of him.

Without looking up, he asked, “Lance, good. Can you read these numbers as I type them in? I keep messing up.”

“Sure!”

They grabbed the card, waiting until Keith gave the go ahead. Once the numbers were in, and the confirmation email sent, they both gave a triumphant shout.

“Yes! One week to go!”

Lance looked at Keith.

“Celebratory pizza and ice cream?”

“Fuck yeah! I’ll order the pizza, you go get ice cream?”

Lance was already jumping up to leave, as Keith turned and reminded them,

“Don’t forget to get mine lactose free! Shiro will kill us both if he finds out I ate the regular stuff.”

All he saw was a shudder in reply.

Week Three

“KEITH!”

Keith jumped as he heard Lance shout. He could hear the other running back to his room.

“Guess what came in the maaiilll?” Lance leaned against the doorframe, one hand behind their back.

Instantly awake, Keith shot up in bed, making ‘gimme’ motions with his hands.

Laughing, Lance walked and handed over the box before plopping down next to the boy.

Box in hand, Keith took out his knife, no noticing Lance’s laughter cut off abruptly. He sliced through to tape, careful not to hurt the precious gift, and gently put the knife back.

“You keep that under your pillow!” He heard Lance squeak, still not paying attention.

He muttered a short reply, “Of course, now let me finish.”

Lifting the flaps, Keith took great care to remove the paper covering his newest baby. Gently, he lifted the new book. It had the same girl on the cover, but this time, facing a lady in white, her dagger floating in the air.

He turned to Lance, looked them right in the eye, and set the book on his lap.

“I’m going to make a deal with you. You can read this while I am asleep, BUT!, you must hand it over when I go to work. Then, you can read it more when I sleep tomorrow and so on. Just remember which bookmark is yours, and Do. Not. Lose. Mine.”

Lance looked right back and gave their solemn swear,

“I, Leandro “Lancey Lance” McClain, swear to use only my own bookmark and to never lose Keith’s, as he lets me read the second volume instead of making me wait.”

With that, Keith handed the book over to Lance, biting his lip, and keeping grip longer than necessary.

“Don’t spoil it.”

“Like I would ever.”

With that, Lance retreated to their own room, and Keith tried his best to fall asleep.

Later that night, Keith stopped by Lances room. He looked in and saw Lance asleep in bed on top of the new book, bookmark dangling from their hand, ready to fall on the floor.

Chuckling, he moved the bookmark to its proper place, closing the book, and putting it on the desk. He turned back and pulled the blanket from underneath Lance. Moving Lance’s head to the pillow, he pulled the blanket all the way up, tucking Lance in. Without thinking, he leaned in and kissed their forehead, whispering goodnight.

When he realized what he had done, he rushed straight up, turned and left with his cheeks burning. No one needed to know what had just happened.

In his rush to leave, he left the book, and didn’t see Lance open their eyes and watch him leave, blush on their own cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> If you know what book I used, AMAZING! If not, go read the Nightblade Epic, and scream with me! Robinson really knows his was around writing.  
> I wrote this because I could not stand the end of book 3, and I needed to share my misery with these two.


End file.
